To Make Her Mine
by CrossoverPrincess
Summary: It's Noodle's twenty first birthday, and Murdoc lets her get into his alcohol stash. What will 2D find when he wakes up in the middle of the night by a familiar silhouette?


"Come on tell me what it is,"

"Jus' wait a second sweetheart,"

"Please let me open my eyes, I really, really want to see!"

I waited in the darkness, listening to the quiet murmurs outside the door. As the voices gradually came closer I became anxious. I adjusted my position to a more comfortable pose, as the doorknob slowly turned. I opened my eyes to the little sliver of light, revealing two familiar figures. One was a tall, skinny man, in about his late forties, the other had more of a feminine figure but was very slim and undersized. The man seemed to have covered the eyes of the girl, blinding her from what me and the rest of her band mates did for her.

"Surprise!" Russel and I exclaimed when the lights were switched on. Our bassist removed his hands from the Japanese female which was now etched with delight. Even the bright colorful paintings and obnoxious wrapping paper, couldn't compare to her fair smile. "Happy twenty first birthday baby girl," our large, American drummer added with a grin from ear to ear.

"Thank you." she bowed politely at us, I couldn't help but smile at her childhood habit. Her midnight violet hair hid her beautiful emerald eyes as her gaze met mine.

"Here's my present," Russel handed her a small box wrapped in glistening blue paper, gaining her attention once again. She thanked him and held the gift in her dainty hands. Noodle instantly started ripping the paper, excitedly opening her little gift. Her face lit up as she held a music box, she gingerly twirled the lever, releasing sweet notes, letting them fill the air with their pure melody. Noodle jumped to her feet and embraced the drummer, giving him a platonic peck on the cheek.

I stared quietly my three band mates, smiling a bit at each one of them. Our band has the typical members, the asshole, the gentle giant, the BAMF female guitarist, and the slightly normal one. Okay, well, normal isn't the best word for me and slightly being the operative word. I'm the pot smoking, blue haired, black eyed, quiet lead singer, but other than that, I'm your typical guy.

I snapped back to focus when noodle opened her second present, which was of course from the damned bassist. I could only imagine what kind of disgusting stuff he could of planned to get her. It was a larger box and she had to set it one her lap or she was going to drop it. Green paper shreds littered the floor around her when she tore open the package. Her expression turned from weariness to annoyance, throwing the gift at the man's face, leaving a throbbing red mark on his forehead. "w-wot? I thought since yer' now a women, you need women-like clothing!"

Murdoc growled rubbing his discolored forehead. "there is a difference between slut-wear and women wear!"

"whats the difference? I think real women wear those types of clothes!" "i definitely do not need see through underwear!" I blushed a bit, see through underwear? Really? You couldn't think of anything else? Not that I mind the image of my little sister walking around the studio in it. I rolled my eyes and gave Murdoc the "shut up or she will kick your ass" expression I have given many times to him.

"Well fine," he mumbled under his breathe, "but I do think I deserve a little kiss." Noodle ignored him and focused her attention on me. I grinned at her lovingly, the way you smile at your best friend.

"I hope, yew like et." I muttered under my breath. I retrieved a human sized box from under the table, watching her take the box with her face glowing with excitement as she ripped it open. She was always like this when getting presents, she was so thankful, like a small child. She stared in awe at the smaller version of my guitar, a Gibson SG Classic Electric Guitar with a cherry finish. Yeah, it was a pretty penny, and I know shes more at home with acoustic, but I wanted her to try out electric just for fun. She strummed the strings, playing a complicated rift.

"Now it's time to get the party started!" Murdoc howled, holding his alleged alcohol stash in his arms.

–

it was well after midnight, I had a beer or two, not enough to get me drunk, but enough to enjoy myself. I yawned and made my way to my room. Today was certainly great, but tomorrow is coming, so is work, and I don't want to have another hangover when recording. I undressed to only my boxers and laid down. I pulled my thin sheets over my torso and rested my head on my pillow, drifting to sleep.

I dreamt of how Noodle used to be as a child. She was shy, and innocent, scared easily and was very dependent. I remember when it would storm heavily outside, she would come into my room and ask if she could sleep with me for the night. I saw her as my baby sister, and obliged, I felt like I needed to protect her. I would kiss her forehead and hold her in my arms.

Then, she grew up, and almost lost her life. Before she left she wrote the song, El Mañana. She composed it in her room without anyone knowing, and every time I played or sang it, it reminded me of her. I could barely stand listening to it, the melody, though beautiful, broke my heart ten times over. Then I recorded it in memory of her. Playing the instruments, not letting the guys play because it was my song. Our song.

After months of searching for her, Murdoc built a Cyborg, which hurt me further. She resembled my baby sister, but was not close enough to even let me fake being happy. It was painful every time that I saw the damned robot, that sometimes I would compose songs out of my grief, but trash them after my tears stained the pages.

–

An hour later, I felt pressure on my chest, awakening from my slumber. My eyes fluttered open to a small silhouette resting on my torso, and the hint of alcohol and lavender wafted in the air. "N-noodle wot are ya' do-" her lips met mine, interrupting me. My eyes grew wide as her body grinded against mine as she fiddled with my hair.

"N-noodle-chan, d-didn't get t-to thank Nii-san, and s-she thought that m-maybe she could s-sleep with Nii-san again," she giggled then hiccuped, I could feel her hot breath against my face. She was completely hammered, her breath was tainted with alcohol. I cringed at her breath, its not that alcohol fazed me, its just that it was my little sister who was drunk this time, not Murdoc or one of his "special friends," but my sister. She huffed and kissed me again, this time more intense. She slipped her tongue through her lips, demanding entrance into my mouth. It was hard resisting her, but I managed to turn my head, breaking the kiss. She frowned at me with obvious disappointment. "N-Noodle-chan wants a k-kiss." she ordered in her sweet, childish voice.

"N-no," I denied her the satisfaction of winning me over so easily, but she was determined, pressing her lips against my neck.

"What d-does N-Noodle-chan have to do to g-get a kiss from Nii-san?" I felt my cheeks burn from her gaze. I didn't know what to say, I mean, I just dont want to get too far. I want her to be sober before she makes that decision, but most of all I dont want to break her heart. I'm not that bad of a guy, but I'm definitely not perfect, and I want the perfect guy for noodle. I guess its just me being overprotective.

"Say my name again and again," escaped my lips, I averted my eyes with my request. Why did I say that? I cursed to myself, but I looked back up at her. She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Stu-kun," she whispered, our lips brushing, "Stu-san," she pressed her lips against mine, "Stu-sama," her tongue slipped through her lips. She broke from our kiss one last time. "Aishiteru." I smiled at her slight blush that graced her cheeks.

I Pulled her down, knowing I won't be able to control myself.

My tongue explored her mouth as we both became more adventurous with our hands. I brushed my fingers against her clothed chest, surprisingly, Noodle wasn't wearing a bra. Instinctively my hands made their way under her shirt, feeling her up. I rubbed against her nipples with my thumbs, loving her cute high pitched moans that escaped her lips. Her skin was warm and welcoming, which was the complete opposite of my cold, gray skin. Her breasts were small, but soft and ample, making me swallow as my excitement became clearly noticeable.

"I luv' ya' too." I whispered affectionately, unbuttoning her shirt. I felt her peachy skin with the tips of my fingers, then trailing down her body to her jeans. I removed them quickly, leaving her naked, because she wasn't wearing any underwear either. She rose my chin with her index finger and grinned sweetly. She kissed down my neck, chest, stomach, shivering with every one, until her lips met the edge of my boxers. I swallowed hard as she rubbed my erection through the cloth.

"Y-you're so hard Stu-kun." she murmured, revealing my manhood. Her eyes grew wide, expecting it with her fingers, making it fidget with excitement. "Murdoc-san t-told me I'm supposed to make it feel good." I nodded at her, encouraging the fallowing actions. She licked my tip, sending shivers down my spine, though she was very inexperienced. It was probably her first time, not that I'm surprised, but her mouth was so warm and wet, and her expression of delight every time I reacted to her licks, wasn't only cute, but extremely sexy.

When she properly lubricated my member with her saliva, she grasped my cock with both her hands and pumped slowly while sucking my tip. I let out a small moan, which encouraged noodle too do more. Starting to rub harder and harder, sucking harder and harder, my body tensed at noodle's actions.

"P-put it in your mouf' love," she did as I requested. It reminded me of the time I taught her rifts when she was a kid, and how fast of a learner she was. The tip was in her mouth along with an inch of my shaft, she seemed excited to learn, as she always did. "Now, go slowly, but try to put it in as deep as you can," she did so, making my cock harder and drip with precum. Her rhythm quickened as my moans grew louder. I could feel the back of her throat each time she swallowed it. I watched her bob up and down, our eyes locked the entire time. She closed her eyes and put the entire length inside, bobbing as fast as she could and sucking as hard as she could. "...nhn... Ju.. Jus' like tha'..." escaped my lips, I felt as if I was going to explode if we kept this up any longer.

I came, as hard, and as long, as I ever think I did. My body released built up tension that I was holding in for almost an hour or noodle's teasing. I looked down at her, expecting her to be pissed or at least disgusted, instead I found her licking my semen of her lips, then any left over from my member. "Did I d-do good Stu-san?" she questioned, her expression was more like an inquisitive child than a girl who just gave head.

"w-wonderful..." I murmured, gasping for air. She blushed and timidly poked her fingers together, trying to cover her exposed body with my sheets, and I smiled at her innocent disposition. "Cute."

I nipped at her skin as I went down on her, my fingers tracing my little love bites I left, she groaned softly with every nip, making me hard once again. I spread her legs nervously, my eyes locked on her women hood. She wriggled as I teased to entrance of her cavern. She was completely soaked in her juices, and it covered my fingers. She made the cutest high pitched moans as my fingers entered. "you're beautiful," She gasped as I gently messaged her clitoris between my thumb and pointer finger, "does 'et feel good?" I said sweetly, loving the fact that she could respond because her body was coursing with excitement.

She made a high pitched scream, muffled by my mouth, urging me to go further. I moved downwards, resting her legs on my shoulders and trailed my tongue over her entrance. "n...No... n-not there..."I smiled mischievously at her.

"But I want to reward Noodle-chan," I pressed my tongue inside and glided over her clitoris teasingly. She tasted, sweet. Extremely sweet. It reminded me of strawberries, but tasted so much better. Noodle's moans echoed with each one of my licks, she even started to thrust a little into my tongue.

"S...Stu-kun... I... I'm going... t-to..." I licked faster, pressing my tongue deeper, then the tip of my tongue rubbed against her hymen. I could feel her body tense and reach her climax. She screamed my name in pleasure, releasing her cum into my mouth. "S-Stu-sama..." she whispered, she seemed extremely worn, I began to wonder if I was to hard on her. Especially for her first time.

"Do ya' wanna go furtha'? It will 'urt." I warned her softly, after a moment she nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I want you to be my first time." she whispered, unhesitatingly. I smiled at her. "cute." escaped my lips as I pressed them against hers. I put myself on top of her, putting us in the missionary position, my cock in front of her entrance, preparing myself.

It's been awhile since I lasted had sex, almost half a decade. Though both the girls I managed to fuck were loose at best, (considering they had sex with Murdoc while we were dating,) and the fact that I never banged a virgin, is making me nervous but curious at the same time. Especially since the virgin I am about to bang is my little sister, that I love with all my heart and more, is making me more nervous.

"...I'm... r-ready..." Noodle remarked anxiously. I nodded and smiled at her.

" I love ya.'" I pressed my lips against hers, thrusting my hips slowly into her. She was extremely tight and wet, you have no idea how amazing it felt. Her moans turned to screams as I pressed deeper inside her,her female muscles hugging against my cock, then I could feel her hymen.

"N...Noodle..." escaped my lips as pleasure coursed through my body. She wrapped her legs around my waist, kissing me intensely.

"I.. love you... too..." she cried. I thrusted deeper until I was entirely in, until I could feel her womb with my tip. "...K-keep going.."

I decided that get it done and over with as fast as I could, would be the best way, I don't want noodle to suffer in small bursts. I thrusted into her, muffling her screams with my kiss, tearing the barrier between us, making us one.

I started to thrust into her core faster, my body tensing. I loved her. I've always loved her, and now I have her. She's mine. I've made her, mine. Noodle shifted her hips, wrapping her arms around my back and her nails dug into my skin.

"I've always... loved you.." she moaned, her body in sync with mine. "...g-god... nhn... Stu-san... it feels so good..."

"and... I've always... love' you..." My body felt like it was going to burst.

"...nhn... cum... cum inside me..." Noodle pleaded, "I want to be yours..." she kissed me hotly and I couldn't control it. We came at the same time. My body released its pent up energy, and I collapsed. My breath started to slow down, my muscles relaxed. I held noodle in my arms, nuzzling into the top of her head. "C...can I stay the night?" her voice quavered with her request. I nodded and kissed her forehead. "of course." she wrapped her arms around my torso, and I held her like I used to, when she was my little sister, but now, shes my lover.


End file.
